


Mister Right (I think)

by illidari



Category: Shane Dawson and Friends
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illidari/pseuds/illidari





	Mister Right (I think)

Garrett Watts is a special kind of gay. 

He was tall, bearded, and well, handsome. He was one unique gay. Every gay knows that he's a rare but promising match.

Garrett knows he's a keeper too, its not anything surprising.

Or so he thought. His new boyfriend Alex dumped him yesterday, claiming his Harry Potter antics were too much. 

Garrett was devastated about it too. He talked to Shane about it, he didn't seem to care that much. He talked to his sister about it, she was too busy caught up in her makeup boutique, and he even tried Morgan but she had to go hang out with his friends before she would give him the time of day.

He eventually got over it though. It's been a month and he can confidently say he's mostly over Alex. They didn't have much in common anyway.

-

Garrett has been working on some videos for Shane's channel lately and had a great idea. The only problem was that it would require a cameraman. He figured Ryland would give up his spotlight for once and stay behind the camera.

(NOT FINISHED)


End file.
